Gezim Erebara
Ned Arnel Mencía njohur si Carlos Mencia lindi më 22 tetor të vitit 1967 në San Pedro Sula, Honduras të ShBA-ve. Është një komedian, poet dhe aktor amerikan. Mencia ka shoun e vet në Comedy Central që njihet me emrin Mind of Mencia (sqt. Mendja e Mencias). Jeta e hershme Mencia në lindje u emërua si “Ned Arnel Mencia” Mencia Carlos Mencia, fëmiu i shtatëmbëdhjetë (17) nga tetëmbëdhjetë (18) fëmijë në San Pedro Sula, Honduras. Babai i tij Roberto Holness është nga Honduras, kurse nëna e tij Magdelena Mencia është nga Mexico. Ai u rrit në Los Anxheles, Kaliforni nga xhaxhai i tij Pablo Mencia. Me ndihmën e familjes gjatë rinisë njohur si Ned Holness ai arriti të mbaroj shkollën shkëlqyeshëm duke qenë larg bandave. Ai filloi studimet në inxhinierinë elektrike në California State University në Los Angeles, por i la studimet herët për të vazhduar në komedi pas një performance të suksesshme në mbrëmjen open mic në The Laugh Factory. Mencia gjithashtu ka një vëlla më të madhe njohur si Joseph Mencia i cili është co-organizatorë i shout Mind of Mencia. Karriera Mencia arriti suksesë të shpejtë në shoun e njohur në Los Anxheles, The Comedy Store. Kjo e bën të marrë pjesë në The Arsenio Hall Show dhe në Buscando Estrellas, ku arrin titullin “International Comedy Grand Champion” ¢[shqipe|sq.:"Kampioni i Madhë Ndërkombëtarë i Komedisë"). Pastaj në vitin 1994 Mencia u zgjedh të organizojë shoun komedik Box Office|HBO's], Loco Slam. Mencia lë pas Loco Slam duke marrë përsipër shoun Funny is Funny! në Galavision në vitin 1998. Ai vazhon suksesin e tij në komedi duke përfshië edhe turenun e vitit 2001 sëbashku më Freddy Soto dhe Pablo Francisco, ky turne njihej si “The Three Amigos.” Pas publikimit të albumit të tij komik nga Warner Records njohur si Take A Joke America, Mencia shfaqi shfaqejn e tij të shkëputjes në Comedy Central Presents në vitin 2002. Gjat këtyre vitetve karriera e tijë fillon të bie. Gjat kësaj kohe kishte disa role si mysafir në shout televizive Moesha dhe The Shield, dhe pjesmarrja në filminand Outta Time dhe filmin e vizatuar The Proud Family. Në fund të vitit 2004, Comedy Central filloi bisedimet me Carlos Mencia për një program të tijin personal. Në Mars të vitit 2005 Comedy Central i ndau gjysmë ore Mencia-s pësh shoun e tij Mind of Mencia. Ky shou arriti sukses mesatarë në sezonin e tij të parë, dhe u rikthye në sezonin e dytë gjat vitit 2006 duke arritur suksesin e të qenit programi i dytë me i vlerësuar në Comedy Central gjatë atij viti dhe në sezonin e tretë. Revista Maxim kohëve të fundit emëroi Mencian si komediani i 12 më i keqë i tëgjitha kohërave, gjithashtu shikuesit televiziv e votuan si i dyti (2) nga Top 25 "Ringiritur" në Comedy Central gjat vitit 2006 në "Stand Up Showdown" Komedia Akuzat për plagjiaturë Trivia Filmografia *''In Living Color'' - 1990 *''Moesha'' - 1999 *''The Proud Family'' (TV), (zëri) - (2001-2005) *''The Shield'' (TV) - 2002 *''Outta Time'' (2002), si “Juancho” *''29 Palms'' (2002), si “The Comedian” *''Drawn Together'' (TV) si King of Mexico (zëri) në serinë “Mexican't Buy Me Love”, 2006 *''Farce of the Penguins'' Diskografia *''Take a Joke America'' (2001) *''America Rules'' (2002) *''Unmerciful'' (2003) *''Not for the Easily Offended'' (2003) *''Down to the Nitty Gritty'' (2004) *''Mind of Mencia'' (2005) *''No Strings Attached'' (2006) Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *Faqe Oficiale * *Mind Of Mencia faqja në ComedyCentral.com * Carlos Mencia në My Space Category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:Humoristë amerikanë Category:Poetë Category:Lindje 1967 en:Carlos Mencia it:Carlos Mencia pl:Carlos Mencia ta:கார்லோசு மென்சியா